To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story
by inulover4ever101
Summary: Its been 3 years since Kagome has seen Inuyasha from their last fight. She now has a new boyfriend named Kouga. but when she sees inuyasha and falls in love with him again, waht will Inuyasha do when he finds out about Kouga? completed
1. Chapter 1: Friends are reunited

To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story.  
  
Chapter 1: Friends are reunited and old lovers come back.  
  
Hope you like my first fanfic! I think its good and I hope you review! This fanfic is about Kagome dating Inuyasha back in highschool but then they get into a fight and they brake up. She hasn't seen him since the fight and she is now dating Kouga. But what will she think when he sees her again and tells her his true feelings? What will Inuyasha do when he finds out that Kagome is dating Kouga his rival in high school? Read to find out! (Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine but a girl can dream cant she??!!)  
  
"O MY GOD KAGOME!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS???" Sango about fell to her knees when she heard the news. "Yeah I am serious, I really like him. Do you think its to soon?", Kagome asked. Kagome and Sango have been best friends since high school. When they graduated they both decided to be roommates since they already worked at the same restaurant.  
  
"Well getting married is a big step Kagome, I would just wait and see if he really is the one." "Yeah I guess I am rushing things a little bit" Kagome sat there for a little while.  
  
"Well speak of the devil he's on the phone" "Hello? Kouga?? Hey I was just thinking about you! Sure I would love to go out to lunch! I'll be there in about 10 minutes O.K.? Bye. I love you."  
  
Sango still couldn't believe Kagome was dating Kouga. He was one of the cutest guys in high school. She was really lucky. 'I wonder what ever happened to that other guy she dated in high school.. He was cute too. O what was his name? Darn I can't remember but what I do remember is that they both got into a huge fight when they broke up. O well.' Sango thought a little but about the mystery man that Kagome dated in high school, but was interrupted when Kikyou, her boss, forced her to go back to wait tables.  
  
" Well bye Sango. Kikyou said I could have the rest of the day off.. See you back at the apartment!" "Bye Kagome have a great time with Kouga!"  
  
About 5 minutes after Kagome left a tall man walked in and Sango about dropped. It was Miroku back from high school! He still looks as hot as ever! Sango gracefully walked over to the table where Miroku sat.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kagome is thinking about high school and when she first started dating Kouga. He was such a nice man and he just swept Kagome off her feet. Not like some of her other boyfriends she's had. In fact she could remember one guy in particular. His name was ***BAM***. Kagome hit the sidewalk. She quickly got up.  
  
"Sorry for running into you it was all my fault I wasn't paying any attention at all", she said while bowing making sure not to look at the persons face because she was blushing so badly. "I am so." she was cut off when the man held her hands. Kagome looked up blushing at the man when she almost passed out. "INUYASHA??!!"  
  
Meanwhile back at the restaurant  
  
Sango was busy talking to Miroku until Kikyou cam over there. ~!*TWAP*!~ "SANGO! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF CHECKING UP ON YOU EVERY 10 MINUTES, QUICK GABBING AND START WORKING!!!!" Sango bows to Kikyou saying "Sorry I won't do it again." Sango went to go check up on her other tables. Miroku paid his check but left something lying on the table. Sango went to collect her tip from the table Miroku was sitting at when she saw the note he left her. 


	2. Sangos note and Kagomes flashback

To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story Chapter 2 Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry for the first chapters formatting! I know it sucked but this one will be better! R and R please! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango picked up the note. It read:  
  
Sango,  
I loved chatting with you and it was really nice to catch up. I have  
forgotten how beautiful you were. I was hoping you could give me a call  
sometime and we can go out to lunch or something like that.  
My number: 555-1838  
Love you forever,  
Miroku  
  
Sango was blushing so badly that Kikyou noticed and asked her about the note and about the mystery man. "He was just a really nice man that wanted to go out to lunch with me some time." "Oh well if you ever need to go out to lunch with him then o ahead and take a couple hours off because I a hired more people and they start tomorrow." "Thanks a lot Kikyou!" Sango was beginning to like her new boss. In fact they could become good friends in the end. 'Well I better get back to work so I can stay on Kikyou's good side!' , Sango thought to herself. All day Sango couldn't stop thinking of Miroku. She also wondered what Kagome was up to since she got the whole day off. ~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*MEANWHILE*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome blushed and took her hands away from his. "Right, Sorry" Inuyasha couldn't help himself. 'Kagome looks as beautiful as ever there is no way I can let her go!' Inuyasha just kept looking into her eyes. "Inuyasha I have a boyfriend." Inuyasha's face fell from happy to disappointed. "I remember why we got into a fight back in highschool and I just can't forgive you!"  
  
KAGOMES FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha is standing in the hallway with Rin (Kagome friend) in his arms when he is supposedly dating  
  
Kagome. Kagome runs up to Inuyasha and slaps him so hard it knocks him down to the floor. Well this  
  
caused a scene. Now there was a crowd standing around Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin. Kagome is yelling,  
  
"INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU! AND YOU BETRAY ME WITH ONE OF MY  
  
FRIENDS?!? THAT'S JUST LOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!..." She continues on while Rin is trying  
  
to explain the whole situation but she is getting drowned out by Sango who has now pushed through the  
  
crowd and has joined in on yelling at Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY  
  
WITH HURTING MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME!?! *slap* YOU  
  
*slap* ARE *slap* A *slap* JERK!!!!!" Sango storms off to find Kagome who ran off to the bathrooms to  
  
cry.  
  
END OF KAGOMES FLASHBACK~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!* "Kagome I can explain the whole thing but you have to give me a chance! Let me take you out to lunch." Kagome thinks for a little bit. "Inuyasha looks way to serious to be joking so why not? OH WAIT! Kouga! What will I tell him? I can tell him I can't make it because I went out to lunch with Sango. O.k. that will work!' "Uhh.. Sure I'll go to lunch with you. Let me make a phone call first." Kagome walks over to a nearby tree and dials up Kouga's number. "Hello? Kouga? This is Kagome. I can't make it to lunch with you today sorry but I'm going out to lunch with Sango. I'll talk to you tonight just come over at around 7:00 or so. I love you too. Bye."  
  
"O.K. Inuyasha lets go eat lunch." Inuyasha wants to hold kagomes hand but he remembers that she has a boyfriend. Feh! What does her boyfriend have that he doesn't? As Kagome and Inuyasha walk off together, they have no clue that some one is watching then besides Sango.  
  
'Man Kagome is luck she gets to hang out with such a hottie! While I get stuck here working her shift and the place is packed!' *customers are getting restless and are starting to yell at Sango. " SHUT UP EVERYONE ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I AM THE ONLY WAITRESS HERE RIGHT NOW!! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Everyone shut up. Sango can be a very convincing person. "Phone call Sango! I think its Kagome's boyfriend!" Oh no. That can't be good. 


	3. Truth hurts

To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story  
  
Chapter 3: Truth hurts  
  
Hey everyone I was suffering a little bit of writers block but Im past that and here's chapter 3 for ya! Disclaimer: INUYASHA ISNT MINE!! I WISH HE WAS THOUGH! Chapter 3~~~~~  
  
"Umm hello? This is Sango speaking." "Hello Sango are you and Kagome getting ready to go out to lunch together?" 'O Shit! (naughty language Sango!) I bet Kagome told him that so that she could go with Inuyasha. I better make sure Kouga doesn't find out.' "Yeah we are getting ready to leave right now." "Can I speak with Kagome please?" 'CRAP! What am I going to say?! Kagome isn't here and when Kouga finds out that she is with Inuyasha he will kill him!' "You can't because.. uhhhh.. She's in the bathroom!" "Cut the crap Sango I know she isn't there. Tell me where she went and who she is with! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
MEANWHILE*!~  
  
Inuyasha takes Kagome's hand and walks her into the restaurant. Kagome thinking- 'Pull yourself together Kagome! He is just Inuyasha don't know why your blushing' Kagomes conscience- 'I know why'  
  
Kagome thinking- 'Who are you?!' Kagomes conscience "I am your conscience'  
  
Kagome thinking- 'Oh well if you are then tell me what I am supposed to do!!' Kagomes conscience- 'Take him and never let Inuyasha go.'  
  
Kagome thinking- 'WHAT?! That's crazy I have a boyfriend!' Kagomes conscience- 'Yeah but im your conscience remember? I know what you're thinking and your thinking that you are in love with Inuyasha once more.'  
  
Kagome thinking- 'SHUT UP!!!!' Kagomes conscience- 'Fine'  
  
Kagome then remembered why she was going to lunch with Inuyasha. Hatred and hurt filled her eyes as she remembered that day so clearly.  
  
Kagome- "So are you going to explain yourself or what?" Inuyasha sensed that she was angry with him. Then he looked into her eyes and only saw hurt in them. That made him sad to see Kagome, the only one he ever cared about in the world, sad.  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah about that day." He was interrupted when the waitress came to take their orders. Inuyasha took a drink of his tea and resumed with his conversation.  
  
Inuyasha- "Look Kagome. When we were dating back in high school, you were the only one for me and you still are the only one that I love."  
  
Inuyasha thinking- "Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud?" Inuyasha turned away blushing.  
  
Inuyasha- "I mean. Uh. I never did anything with Rin. What happened was she was asking me what homework we had in English and she just fainted and I caught her before she landed on the ground. When she woke up she was thanking me and that's when you showed up. Kagome I swear I loved you with all my heart!"  
  
Inuyasha said this and grabbed her hands again. Kagome just looked at him for a while. Then she took her hands away from his and just blushed.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha I am so sorry for yelling at you and for everything. I loved you too. With all my heart and when I saw you too together it just made me so hurt. I'm sorry."  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome I have something else to tell you. I know you have a boyfriend and everything but.." Inuyasha was once again interrupted by the waitress bringing them their food.  
  
"Kagome I loved you then and I love you now. Do you hear me I love you! I just wanted you to know that." Inuyasha looked away blushing once more. They both just sat there in silence when they were eating. Not saying anything to each other.  
  
Inuyasha felt really hurt that she didn't say I love you back to him but she has a boyfriend. He just can't accept that. She was the only one that made him feel happy, excited, and loved at the same time. He will have to move on.  
  
Inuyasha thinking- "I love her. I truly do and I am not afraid to admit it. But at least I told her and got that off my chest even though she has a boyfriend." Just then Kagome got up and left. Inuyasha- "Kagome where are you going?" He said that with hurt in his eyes. Kagome looked back and just smiled.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha I am really glad that you came out and said that you loved me. And I just want you to know that I LOVED you back then but my heart belongs to someone else now. It belongs to Kouga. I didn't want to tell you before because I knew you never liked him. I am sorry for everything but if you would like I will stay in touch. Here is my phone number in case you need to call me for anything. I am thinking about getting married to him also." Then Kagome left and Inuyasha just stood there with a piece of paper in his hands that had Kagome's number on it.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there while his only love walked out of the door and out of his life forever. Well maybe not for ever but for now. Then he remembered what she said to him. "I just want you to know that I LOVED you back then but my heart belongs to someone else now. It belongs to Kouga." To Kouga. Kouga was her boyfriend, Inuyashas rival back in high school. Inuyasha didn't know if he was more hurt or angry. He just left the restaurant with tears in his eyes wondering why his life had to suck so bad. He didn't want to be without her. No, he couldn't be without her. But there was nothing he could do now. She was gone forever. Inuyasha just went back to his apartment to sulk and maybe cry because she meant so much to him.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!*~!*~*!~*!*~!*~*!*~!*~*!*~ well chapter 3 is done.. finally!!!!! YEAH! School starts tomorrow so I don't know when I can get the next chapter done. Sorry bout that! I would have had it done yesturday but yesturday was my birthday.  
  
Sorry if this chapter sucked the next one should be a good one! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	4. Kouga makes plans

To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story  
  
Chapter 4: Kouga makes plans  
  
Hello again! I just started school and it sucks! *.* well anyways sorry for the short chapters I will try and make them longer! If your wondering were im headed with this you'll just have to see. Inuyasha and Kagome might hook up or could Kagome choose Kouga?? Hahaha only I will know!! Evil? Yes I am! Enjoy!!!!  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha isn't mine but a girl can dream cant she?!  
Chapter 4~  
  
Sango was now holding the phone away from her ear because Kouga was yelling so loud that everyone in the restaurant heard. Sango- "Kouga you have to calm down and I will tell you everything!!" Kouga- "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND IS OUT TO LUNCH WITH SOME GUY I DON'T KNOW!" Sango thinking- "O if you only knew who it was." Sango- "Kouga I'm not going to talk to you unless you calm down!!."  
  
Meanwhile!!! Kagome started walking towards her and Sangos house. Kagome thinking- "I can't believe that I am in love with Inuyasha again! After what he did to me it's a wonder I didn't kill him when I saw him! But he did explain about that. WAIT A MINUTE! I can't love him! I love Kouga. Come Kagome pull yourself together!"  
  
Kagome walked up to the steps and took out her keys. When she got the door unlocked she was met by Kirara, Sangos cat. "Hello Kirara." Kagome sat down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Kagome thinking- "I can't love Inuyasha. I love Kouga and I have to be faithful to him. Thank god he didn't find out about me going to lunch with Inuyasha! Otherwise Inuyasha and him would be going at it right as a speak."  
  
Back to Sango and Kouga  
  
Kouga calmly looked out of his window where he saw Kagome and that other guy with her about 1-hour ago. Kouga was still on the phone with Sango but had to take a minute to cool off. He walked back to his huge desk and sat down. The sunlight shown through his window and hit him in the back of the head. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone again.  
  
Kouga- "Sango are you still there?  
  
Sango- "Yeah I am still here. Now I will tell you who she was with but you can't get mad or beat him up or anything like that ok? Kagome loves you with all her heart and would never betray you! Deal?"  
  
Kouga- "Yeah whatever" Kouga said with his fingers crossed.  
  
Sango- "Kagome went out to lunch with Inuyasha. But I can promise you nothing happened because they are just friends. I promise you."  
  
Kouga dropped that phone when he heard Inuyashas name. He hated Inuyasha with all of his heart. He said goodbye to Sango and hung up the phone. He just sat there with the most jealous look on his face. Then he thought of something that would make Inuyasha very mad because he knows how Inuyasha feels about his Kagome. Kouga picked up the phone and dialed Kagomes number. "Kagome? Hey baby! I miss you too. Listen I want you and Sango to come to dinner with me tonight ok? Of course Sango can bring her boyfriend. Yeah I also want you to invite Inuyasha. Like a sort of reunion thing. No I won't kill him and yes im feeling all right. Ok I love you too. Bye babe." Kouga hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He had the look of satisfaction on his face for tonight he was going to ask Kagome to marry him.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the restaurant with the saddest look on his face. (aww poor baby!) He walked in the direction of his apartment. When he got there he was met by his roommate Miroku.  
  
Miroku- "Tough day or what? By the way I saw Sango today! I gave her my number. Hopefully she will call me!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "I saw Kagome today and took her out to lunch. But then she told me she was thinking about getting married to her boyfriend, Kouga."  
  
Miroku- "Damn him! I hate his guts. How can Kagome like that guy? I am so sorry Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha- "Yeah well that's how it goes. O well." Inuyasha went to go to his room to be alone and think about today's events. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it Miroku." Inuyasha picked up the phone by his bedside.  
  
"Hello this is Inuyasha speaking. KAGOME?!?!?!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. He picked the phone back up. Kagome- "Inuyasha I want you to attend a dinner party with me Sango, and Kouga. Tell Miroku is invited too. Be there at 7:00, ok?. It's at 180 sunset drive. Bye" Inuyasha- "Sure anything for you Kagome! Bye" Inuyasha sat the phone down. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly hear his thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha- "Miroku, were invited to a dinner party with Kagome and Sango. You coming? We have about an hour to get ready. Miroku- "Sure if Sango will be there!" Both of the excited guys went to their closets to find something to wear.  
  
When they got done showering and everything like that, they went outside. They got into Miroku's car and drove off towards 180 sunset drive.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*HEHE hope you like.. not much of a cliffhanger but I thought is was good enough. Next chapter will be up sometime next week. HOPE YOU LIKE! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Thanks a lot! By the way. Next chapter will be all about the dinner party! What will Inuyasha do when Kouga asks Kagome to marry him? Stay tuned to find out! (geeze I sound like a TV program!)~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!* 


	5. Kouga's Party!

To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story  
  
Chapter 5: Kouga's party!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*~!*~*!~*!~*~!*~*!~!*~!*~*~!*~*!~*!~*~*~*!~*!~ IL- (inu lover is what IL stands for) hello everyone! School has overwhelmed me with homework! Why does high school have to suck?! Anyways I hope you like this chapter because it took a loooong time! Also, if you have any suggestions or things you want added to the story then please!!! Please!!! Please!!! E-mail me at inuyasha_is_hott@hotmail.com. Thanks a lot!  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine.. there happy??? STUPID LAWYERS!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!*~!*~*!~*!~  
  
Kagomes/Sangos apartment  
  
Sango- "Kagome what are you going to wear?!" Both women were freaking out at the last minute plans and they were running all over their house trying to find what to wear.  
  
Kagome- "What about this dress? Is it to revealing?" Kagome held up an elegant black dress with a very low v-neck, no sleeves, and a slit up the side. Jewels were embedded in the bottom making a breath taking design. The dress screamed expensive. Sango stood in awe. She had never seen Kagome wear that dress before and it look beautiful.  
  
Sango- *gasp* "Kagome where did you get such a dress? It's beautiful! Go try it on and I'll tell you what I think!" Kagome rushed to her bedroom. She quickly put the dress on and found a diamond necklace and I pair of stiletto heels to go with it. Kagome went to the living room to show Sango.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!* Miroku's car *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~  
  
Miroku- "Inuyasha were in the hell is 180 sunset drive? I am so lost! DAMN KOUGA AND HIS STUPID PARTY! What do you think he is up to anyway? I mean why would he invite us to his mansion when he knows we hate him? Isn't that a little suspicious? HELLO EARTH TO INUYASHA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Inuyasha was to busy thinking about Kagome to hear what Miroku was saying.  
  
Inuyasha thinking- 'I wonder why she wants us to come to Kouga's mansion? Ugh! I can't get her outta my head! Why do I have to love her so much?' Just then Miroku stopped the car. He stopped at a gas station to ask for directions. Inuyasha decided to stay in the car.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!* Kagomes/Sangos apartment *!~*!~*!~*!~*!~  
  
Kagome- "HURRY UP SANGO! Were going to be late and I don't want the guys to get there before we do so they don't fight!"  
  
Sango- "Sorry I am coming!" Sango was finishing the last preparations to her dress. She put on her high heels, earrings, and necklace and was out the door in a flash (IL- sorry I will tell you about Sangos dress when she arrives to Kouga's mansion). Kagome got into the driver's seat, put the car in drive, and took off. She sped most of the way there to make sure she got there on time. When she arrived she was glad to see that the guys had just gotten out of their car.  
  
Inuyasha got out of Miroku's car and looked up to see Kagome. (IL- sorry I am going to tell you about Kagomes dress again but this time Inuyasha is describing it!)  
  
Inuyasha thinking- 'She looks so beautiful tonight! Gods I wish I was all hers!' Kagome was wearing a black silky dress with a very low v-neck, no sleeves, a slit up the side, and jewels were embedded into the dress at the bottom. Just the way the dress hugged Kagomes curves of her body made Inuyasha drool. *Tap* Tap*  
  
Inuyasha- "Huh?"  
  
Miroku- "You can stop staring now you hentai!" Inuyasha blushed fiercely and turned away so no one could look at his bright red cheeks. Just then Sango got out of Kagomes car. Inuyasha now caught Miroku staring at her with his mouth hanging open.  
  
(IL- ok Miroku will be describing Sangos dress so pardon if it is a little perverted!^.^) Sangos dress was white with red flowers printed on it. It hugged her hips and was cut rather short exposing those oh-so touchable thighs. She was in red high heels that perfectly match her red flowers on her dress. The necklace and earrings were silver. She looked so beautiful that Miroku couldn't help but stare. He was interrupted by Inuyasha dragging him of towards the door. (IL- O.K. just to make this shorter and a lot easier on you and me, Inuyasha and Miroku are just wearing tuxedos. Nothing fancy like the girls are wearing.)  
  
Sango stepped inside with Miroku at her side while Inuyasha held the door for Kagome (IL- aww what a gentlemen!). Kagome lead her group of friends to where the dining room was since she had been to Kouga's house before (IL- obviously). When everyone entered the dining room the room (except Kagome) blew them away. The room was about the size of Miroku and Inuyasha's apartment. It was filled with butlers and lots of food. The room was painted a deep red and had gold curtains hanging from the windows. The table was set and was a fancy as fancy could get. The table could set at least 12 people. At the end of the huge table sat Kouga. Kouga got up from the table and showed everyone to where they sat. Kouga sat at the end with Kagome on his right and Sango at his left. Inuyasha sat by Kagome and Miroku sat by Sango.  
  
Everyone sat down and began to talk. Miroku- "WOW Kouga! This is a very nice place you have here! You must make a lot of money where you work!" Kouga just nodded his head. Miroku and Sango then began to talk about what they have been doing for the past 3 years while Kouga just sat there staring into Kagomes beautiful brown eyes. Kagome of course blushed and turned away when she noticed what he was doing. Kagome turned to Kouga and looked into his soft baby blue eyes. Kagome- "Kouga why did you bring us all here?" Kouga just simply said- "Kagome, my love, you will just have to wait till after dinner to find out." And flashed Kagome a big smile. Kagome warmly smiled back.  
  
This made Inuyasha extremely angry when he heard Kouga call Kagome "his love". Inuyasha loved Kagome more then that jerk ever could in his whole lifetime! Inuyasha just looked down at his plate with a very sad look on his face. He would rather be anywhere else then here. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's sad face and she put her free hand (the other one was holding Kouga's hand) on Inuyashas. Inuyasha looked up from his gloomy state to smile at Kagome. Maybe Kagome did have the same feelings for Inuyasha as Inuyasha had for her.  
  
Kagome- "I wonder why Inuyasha has to be so sad all the time? It feels good to comfort him and make him happy for I can not stand it when he is so sad. I am his friend and I will always be there for him even though I don't love him as he loves me.  
  
Just then Kouga stood up and told everyone to eat. So everybody dug into the five star food entrees. After everyone was through, Kouga told them all to go into the living area and wait for him there because he had something to share with everyone. So while Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sat in the living area one huge leather couches, Kouga was in his bedroom getting a small shaped box that had Kagomes name on it.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
OHHH cliffy!!! You'll just have to see what happens next! Now to answer some reviews- Eddie4- for now its going to be a kag/koug story until certain chapters. Then you'll just have to see what makes Kagome have second thoughts about Kouga.  
  
Angelynn- is this chapter long enough for you? Thanks for sticking with me also! And I am sooo off the stupid TV sayings! LOL  
  
Hey and if the first chapter comes up as chapter 4, sorry but it keeps screwing up. Thanks R&R please! 


	6. Kouga’s Proposal and an all out war betw...

To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story  
  
Chapter 6: Kouga's Proposal and an all out war between lovers!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~ !*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!!!! Lol! Well it's only been 2 weeks of highschool and I already have two MAJOR tests to take! *sob *sob Well anyways I hope you like this chapter! This is a major chapter in the Inuyasha story!^.^ tee hee. PLEASE R&R!  
  
Disclaimer- INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!!! But if he was, Oh THE POSSIBLITIES! ^.^ *grins Evilly  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~ !*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
Chapter 6~  
  
Kouga walked out of his bedroom with the box that contained his future. As soon as Kouga stepped out in the living area, everyone stopped talking. All eyes were on Kouga as he made his way towards Kagome. Inuyasha thinking- "That cant be what I think it is?! Is Kouga going to.." No. Inuyasha could not stand the thought of Kouga and Kagome being together.  
  
Kouga went and sat down next to Kagome. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Kagome, I love you and want to be with you always. Please.." His voice trailed off as he got down on one knee and opened his precious box revealing Kagomes present. "Kagome, will you marry me?" All Kagome could do was just sit there. She was speechless.  
  
Kagome- "uhh. I.. uhh.. listen Kouga I really do love you! But I just need to think about it ok? Marriage is a big step for me. Besides I think we all need to get home because we have work in the morning."  
  
Just then Inuyasha stood up and yelled "NOOO!!!! KAGOME I LOVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU REFUSE MY LOVE? I WILL LOVE YOU MORE THAN KOUGA EVER WILL!!!" Everyone just stood there, jaws dropped, staring at Inuyasha. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kouga, comparing the two.  
  
Kouga- "So what if you love her? She's with me and there's nothing you can do about it! Unless Kagome picks you to be her mate, which I doubt that will ever happen. You need to understand something, Kagome and I love each other and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Inuyasha didn't like the thought of that.  
  
Inuyasha- "Wanna bet?" Just then Inuyasha lunged himself at Kouga and punched him right in the stomach. This sent Kouga flying to the back of the room. Kagome quickly rushed to Kouga's side, checking to see if is ok.  
  
Kagome- "Kouga oh my god are you ok? Inuyasha what has gotten into you? I cant believe you would do something as stupid as this! Stop fighting now and I am talking to both of you!" "No Kagome. If Inuyasha wants a fight I will give him a fight. Let's go outside. Kagome, you and Sango stay in here. Please this is for your own safety." Kouga looked into Kagomes eyes and Kagome couldn't say no. Inuyasha and Kouga went outside with Miroku behind them. Kagome sat on the couch and watched the man she loved, and the man she once loved go outside to have an all out bloody war. She felt terrible because she is the cause of all this. She will also be the cause of all the bloodshed and injuries tonight, but there was nothing she could do to stop them. All she could do is watch with Sango.  
  
~!*OUTSIDE*!~  
  
Inuyasha took his fighting stance as did Kouga. Kouga- "Do you think you really have a chance of winning Kagome over? She doesn't love you, she loves me! Face it!" "NEVER!" Inuyasha ran after Kouga tackling him to the ground and landing a few punches in before Kouga threw him off and started kicking him in the stomach. Miroku was rooting for his best friend. Miroku would have joined the battle, but he knew that this was about pride and love and the he could never interfere.  
  
Inuyasha was now bleeding from the cuts that Kouga's shoes were giving him. Inuyasha (still on the ground) kicked Kouga's feet out from underneath him. That gave Inuyasha enough time to get up and start to kick Kouga. Kouga quickly got up and spit the blood out of this mouth. Kouga was really pissed now and lunged at Inuyasha but Inuyasha was fast enough to dodge Kouga's attack. Kouga recovered and tried his attack again. Inuyasha was not so fast this time.  
  
~!*INSIDE*!~  
  
Kagome and Sango watched the guys fight out of the window. Kagome couldn't take it any more. She had to go out there and stopped the two people she loved! Wait a minute! Does she love Inuyasha? She didn't have enough time to think about it because her heart had told her to go outside and stop the fight and her legs were already half way out the door.  
  
~!*OUTSIDE*!~  
  
Inuyasha was hit head on by Kouga's fist in his stomach. When Inuyasha slowly recovered he asked, "So why did you want to marry Kagome anyway? Just want to know." Kouga- "Well to tell you the truth, I got jealous of you and Kagome when you went to lunch with her so I decided to propose to her just to get you all mad and riled up. I knew you loved her so I wanted to make you suffer. Really to be perfectly honest, I never really had an interest in her in high school, but when you pissed her off I went to comfort her and I just dated her to make your life living hell! Inuyasha- "HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME LIKE THAT! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards Kouga and knocked him unconscious with one single blow. Kouga fell back and landed next to a tree. Then Kagome came running towards Inuyasha with tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
Kagome- "Oh Inuyasha! I can't believe he played with my emotions like that! I almost married the loser!" Kagome was hysterically crying on Inuyashas should. All he could do was stroke her hair and pack to back and tell her everything would be all right. Once Kagome calmed down he looked at her beautiful brown eyes and said, " I love you" Kagome thought she could start crying again. "Oh Inuyasha you're the only one that has ever cared for me! I'm so sorry that I didn't see it before! I love you to." Inuyasha blushed slightly and smiled. Then he pulled Kagome into one passionate kiss. Inuyasha broke the kiss after several moments. They just stood there looking into each others eyes, until they heard something move. It was Kouga.  
  
Kagome quickly started to go towards Kouga with fire in her dewy brown eyes.  
  
Kagome- "KOUGA! I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WE ARE SO NOT GETTING MARRIED NOW! BESIDES, My heart belongs to Inuyasha now. Not to some scum bag like you! So you can just keep your ring and stay out of my life forever!" Kagome kicked him hard in the shins and then spat on him (IL~ spat is such an ugly word). Kouga didn't know what to do. He was shocked and hurt at the same time.  
  
Kouga- "No girl can ever refuse me! Wench! I order you to come back here now you stupid BITCH!" This time Inuyasha stepped in.  
  
Inuyasha- "EXCUSE ME?! That is my girlfriend you are talking to. She is a person and does not need to be ordered around by some ass hole like you! Go back to hell were you came from because no one deserves you! (IL~ sorry Kikyou lovers but I had to add this in! I know someone that he can love in hell! KIKYOU!! *laughs evilly!) Kouga got up and wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "If I can't have Kagome, NO ONE WILL! ESPECIALLY YOU INUYASHA!" As Kouga said that, he jumped towards Inuyasha, using the last of his energy, and tried to punch him but failed when Inuyasha grabbed him and threw him across the perfectly mowed lawn.  
  
Inuyasha- "Come on Kagome, lets go home. By the way Miroku went inside after Sango, so we better go get them and tell them what happened. Kagome- "Ok Inuyasha lets go." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and they walked into Kougas mansion to go get their friends.  
  
~!*INSIDE*!~  
  
Sango and Miroku were very busy making out on the couch. Inuyasha had to cogh to get them to stop and notice someone else besides them were in the room. Sango blushed when she saw her best friend and Inuyasha staring at them. Miroku just flashed a perverted smile towards them. (IL~ sorry Miroku had to be a hentai!!!)  
  
Inuyasha- "Soo, any ways. Let me tell you all what happened since you were in here MAKING OUT WHILE I WAS FIGHTING!  
  
Sango- "SORRY!" They all just laughed  
  
~!*~!* 1 explanation later! *!~  
  
Sango- "Well lets get out of here! I can't stand to be here any more!" All- "O YEAH!" So everyone got into their cars and left. Inuyasha drove Kagome home and Miroku drove Sango home. When they all got home it had started to rain. Miroku- "Well looks like a bad storm. Sango, Kagome, would you mind if me and Inuyasha stayed the night here?" Both women said it would be alright and went inside.  
  
*!~*!~*!~*~*!~*~**~*!*!~!*!**!!*!~*!**!*!*!~*!~!*!*!~*!!* CLIFFY! Next chapter will be the ending chapter! But for all you inu/kag lovers out there I will make a sequel! I will notify you when I have updates! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. PREGNANT?

To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story  
  
Chapter 7: PREGNANT???  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~*~*~*~!*~!* ~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
Well people this is it! The final chapter in To Love and To Be Loved: An Inuyasha Story! Sorry I had to end this story so quickly but I promise that there will be a sequel. Preview to the sequel: Naraku and Sesshomaru will appear! What will Kagome and Inuyasha do when something changes their life forever? Well anyways enjoy this chapter for it will be your last in this story! R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- well Inuyasha still isn't mine but I wish he was!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~*~*~*~!*~!* ~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome and Sango gave Inuyasha and Miroku a tour of their home. Then Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kagomes room and Sango and Miroku went to Sangos room (IL~ if your lost, Sango and Miroku are dating now). Inuyasha just stood in the doorway to Kagomes room. Kagome gave Inuyasha her dad's old nightclothes.  
  
Kagome- "Here Inuyasha, you can sleep in these since you didn't bring any clothes with you." Kagome went into the bathroom while Inuyasha changed. When she returned she was wearing her blue night clothing and hopped into bed.  
  
Inuyasha- "Uhh this might sound stupid but were do I sleep?" Kagome motioned him to come sleep in her bed. Kagome- "Well since we are getting married don't you think it would be wise to sleep in the same bed with your soon to be wife?" Inuyasha blushed and crawled into bed with Kagome and gave you a passionate goodnight kiss. That wasn't all that happened that night. That is all history now (IL~ sorry people but I do NOT write lemon scenes.).  
  
~!* THE NEXT MORNING*!~  
  
*YAWN* "Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked into his golden eyes who were looking back at her.  
  
Inuyasha- "Morning my mate." Kagome gave Inuyasha a long good morning kiss and then got out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. Last night was a very long night and she didn't get much sleep so she was tired through out the day. (IL~ *wink *wink) Sango was also tired.  
  
Sango- "Guess what Kagome! Miroku proposed last night!" Both girls screamed and jumped up and down.  
  
Kagome- "That means we can have a double wedding! Oh Sango I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Sango- "Thanks Kagome" Both girls hugged each other once more and went their separate ways. After Kagome took her shower she went to the kitchen to start fixing everyone breakfast but was met by Sango who apparently had the same idea. So both women talked and laughed as they made breakfast for their men.  
  
~!*KAGOMES ROOM*!~  
  
Inuyasha had gotten himself dressed and was getting ready to go see where Kagome went when he spotted Miroku coming towards Kagomes room.  
  
Miroku- "Guess what. I proposed to Sango!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Congratulations! Looks like we are gonna be roommates again!" They both laughed at this and went to go see what their brides to be were up to.  
  
~!*KITCHEN*!~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku suspected that Kagome and Sango were in the kitchen because they could smell good food cooking. They were right. Inuyasha sat down at the table with Miroku and waited to be served. Kagome and Sango served them pancakes and sat down to eat. After the breakfast was ate, the guys helped clear away the dishes.  
  
Kagome- "CRAP! Sango is today Monday?"  
  
Sango- "Yeah it is! We are gonna be late to work!"  
  
Inuyasha- "I can give you guys a ride if you would like."  
  
Kagome & Sango- "Thanks that would be great!" So everyone jumped in Miroku's car, even though Inuyasha was driving, and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
~!*RESTAURANT*!~  
  
Kikyou- "WHERE IS SANGO AND KAGOME! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 15 MINUTES AGO!" Finally Sango and Kagome arrive.  
  
Shippo- "See I told you they would arrive!"  
  
Kikyou- "Yeah but they arrived 15 minutes late!" Kikyou glared daggers at her new employee, Shippo.  
  
Kikyou thinking- 'How dare he stand up for them!'  
  
Sango- "Sorry for being late Kikyou, we didn't realize what day it was. Oh and this is Miroku. He is my fiancée." Kikyou just looked and Miroku. He was pretty cute she thought.  
  
Kikyou- "Well were is Kagome? I want you two to meet are new employee Shippo!" Sango didn't have to answer her question because Kagome walked in right as she got done talking.  
  
Kikyou thinking- 'Who is that man she is with? No. I couldn't be." Kagome walked up to Kikyou and apologized.  
  
Kagome- "Kikyou I would like you to meet my fiancée, Inuyasha." Kikyou couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha? That was her ex boyfriend from high school before he started dating someone else.  
  
Kikyou- "Inuyasha? That cant be you. And your Kagomes fiancée? Wow you've changed a lot since I have dated you." Inuyasha just stood there glaring at her. He despised Kikyou. He dated her back in high school (before he dated Kagome). She also cheated on him with a guy named Hojo. (IL~ HEHE I had to bring in Shippo and Hojo!)  
  
Inuyasha- "Well if it isn't the two timer."  
  
Kikyou- "Inuyasha. You have every right to call me a two-timer. I am sorry that I did that to you back in high school. But you've got to believe me I have changed my ways! I want us to get along since you are one of my friends fiancées!"  
  
Inuyasha- "Feh!"  
  
Kagome- "Did I miss something here?" Sango knew about Kikyou and Inuyasha so she gladly filled Kagome in.  
  
Kagome- "Ohh I see now. Inuyasha I want you to be nice to Kikyou. She is my friend and don't you ever be mean to her. Inuyasha just gave her an expression that said 'Do I have to?' and Kagome gave him an expression that said 'You better obey me or you will suffer!'  
  
Inuyasha- "Fine. Anyways, Kagome I have to leave. I love you."  
  
Kagome- "I love you too." And with that, Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss goodbye and a hug to go along with it. Sango kissed Miroku bye and watched them leave.  
  
~!*AFTER WORK*!~  
  
After work, Kagome and Sango walked home like they usually did. When they got home, both the guys had just gotten off work to and were resting on the couch. Kagome went over to Inuyasha and snuggled with him and Sango did the same with Miroku.  
  
*!~ 1 WEEK LATER~!*  
  
"Inuyasha! Come here QUICK!" Inuyasha rushed to Kagomes side and looked to see what she was doing. She was holding a pregnancy test.  
  
Kagome- "Inuyasha I think I may be pregnant!"  
  
Inuyasha- "O MY GOD!! IM GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Inuyasha ran around the house screaming while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were giving him funny looks. Inuyasha swept Kagome off her feet and took her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome you have made me the happiest man alive!" And with that, Inuyasha kissed Kagome deeply and lovingly.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*~*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~ !*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
haha you will have to read my sequel to find out what happens next! I know, I know I AM EVIL!!! Hahahahahhahahaha anyways please review! HERES SOME ANSWERS TO SOME REVIEWS  
  
i-cant-decide-sess-r-inu- yes, yes, yes, cliffys are evil lil buggas!  
  
Frozensoulrevenge- yup kouga is the bad guy (MEENIE!) I don't know why no one likes kouga. Mystery.. Maybe I will make a kag/ kouga fic for all you kouga lovers out there!  
  
Angelynn- HA HA HA TO KOUGA!! IN YOUR FACE SHE LIKES INU NOT YOU!!!  
  
Punks-rule-preps-suck-deal- THANKIES!!!! Ha some 1 at least loves me!  
  
Kagome-takes-over-the-wor- WELL LET ME INFORM YOU THAT INUYASHA DID NOT GET SERIOUSLY HURT BECAUSE HE KICKS ASS AND HE KICKED KOUGAS ASS. A BAD ASS NEVER GETS THEIR ASS KICKED GO IT? (woo I said ass a lot!^.^)  
  
People please DO NOT flame me this is my first fanfic and I do not appreciate it! Kagome-takes-over-the-wor I am not mad at you for flaming me cuz I respect everyone's opinion (*COUGH even though some peoples opinions are poopy *COUGH) just please keep rude comments to yourself! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! REVIEW PLEASE! Thankies! 


End file.
